


Knives in my home

by legendsstan19



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, Ava moving out of her apartment, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Protective Sara Lance, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Team Legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsstan19/pseuds/legendsstan19
Summary: Prompt: Ava is moving out of her apartment between seasons 4 and 5 so of course the legends help. Well, Ava was not expecting her girlfriend to have so many knives and other weapons hiding. (One-shot)
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Knives in my home

**Author's Note:**

> For: @mrsavalance and @fancynancytheog on twitter!

Ava Sharpe was moving out of her DC apartment, she was moving onto the waverider permanently. She was sad and knew she needed help with packing. So she got the Legends to come help. 

They rented a van and she had a storage unit now that would keep everything that wasn’t going on the waverider in it. That included her bed, her dresser, her nightstands, very minimal kitchen stuff since they needed that on the waverider it was going there. Her clothes and other things were also going onto the waverider. 

They used the time courier to get everything into her’s and Sara’s room and Mick was in charge of driving the van to the storage unit. The legends all left, taking a spare time courier to get back (and Ray’s car), while Sara and Ava stayed behind to check for things. 

Ava looked over at her girlfriend and frowned saying, “babe I knew you had a bunch of stuff here but why do you have the bag you usually keep all of your spare league gear in?” Sara looked at her and smiled saying, “no reason babe I just had a few knives that I wanted to make sure I didn’t lose and other weapons…” Ava looked at her and crossed the room saying, “How many weapons Sara?” Sara refused to meet her eyes and said, “Just look” she gently pushed her league bag towards the other captain and Ava narrowed her eyes opening it saying, “please tell me all of these were already here when you brought this bag here.” Sara shook her head saying, “no they were all here my love and that’s not even all of them I am still collecting some in the floorboards and airvents.” “SARA!” the former director yelled. Sara looked at her saying, “well wanna help me finish?” ava shook her head saying, “no you will finish on your own. How many are left?” Sara replied quietly her answer and Ava her to ask her to say it again, “15” Ava groaned saying, “babe please finish we need to be out of here in 2 hours.” 

The captain got back to work and suddenly appeared with 5 knives, 2 stars, a gun, 2 swords, a bow and arrow, and 4 other smaller weapons she recognized from when they had an intruder once and Sara wanted to protect her and used one. 

She looked at her girlfriend as she packed away it all and said, “babe why?” “ I just want you protected I can’t lose you, you are my soulmate, my love, the person I want to grow old with, the person, I want to be together forever with, the person who I hope never leaves my side! I want you protected so we never leave each other again!” Ava walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her and held the small captain ex-assassin in her arms. 

She held her and Sara shook silently in her arms so she rubbed her back and brought her over to the little nook the two legends loved to sit in and cuddle and look outside if they were having a rough day. 

Sara cried softly into her neck and said quietly, “I have lost everyone I love I can’t lose you, Ava, I can’t!” ava looked down at her and said, “oh Sara I won’t ever leave you even if we fight I will always be here for you no matter what my love.” Sara nodded and quietly cried some more and soon Ava felt Sara doze off and let her lay in her arms and looked around her now-empty apartment and couldn’t help but also tear up so she quickly sent a message to the Legends asking if someone could come to her apartment to get them and Ray and Nora walked in and smiled at them, Ava smiled and said, “Hey you two thank you for picking us up.” Nora walked over and said, “anytime, are you two ok?” Ava shrugged carefully, saying, “Sara got really emotional due to I found out how many of her weapons she kept her and she told me she never wants to lose me.” They both nodded and Ray grabbed the bags from the ground and opened the portal to the captain’s room and they got up and helped ava adjust Sara so the captain could sleep easily and Ava gently kissed Sara’s head and left her keys and looked at the apartment one last time before saying, “And my new life starts now.” She walked out of the apartment and sent a message to the complex saying she had left and looked around her new room and smiled. 

She was home 

End of fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
